


或許時光能夠倒流

by Yakizakana



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, F/M, Sad
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakizakana/pseuds/Yakizakana
Summary: 聽說流星能實現人們的願望，但. . . 這個美麗的傳說又是否真實呢？如果時間能夠倒流，時光能夠重來，我想重來. . . 和妳相處的時光。（短文一篇）
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin
Kudos: 1





	或許時光能夠倒流

**Author's Note:**

> 兩年前寫的老文章，拿出來放一下。

夜間的星空恬靜，明月雖亮但略帶點憂傷感。

金髮少年騎着自行車，緩緩在沙灘旁的小徑停下。

他在沙灘中漫步，但心中比平日多了一份孤單。

他嘆了一口氣，輕輕摸了一下沙子後慢慢坐下。

少年原先是低頭不語的，但隨後他脱下了正在播放着音樂的耳機。

他漸漸抬頭，寶石藍的眼眸裏映着耀目的星空. . . . . .

星空羣星閃爍，明月高照，萬里無雲，為景色增添了幾分色彩。

少年的心情被星空抒解，他向遠處的星空吐出了一句話：

“呐，鈴. . . 妳知道嗎?”

“這幾天我總是夢見妳. . . 夢境裏妳走在我的跟頭，頭上的蝴蝶結搖擺着。妳向我微微一笑，伸出了手來. . . 但當我想拉住妳的手時，卻拉不住. . . 下一瞬間，妳又消失了. . . 明明妳就是那麼近. . .”

“妳會不會覺得我很傻呢?”

少年苦苦一笑，把眼前的星空當作稱為鈴的少女。

他從口袋裏掏出了一張照片。

照片裏的不是其他人，是那位少年和稱為鈴的少女。少女在照片中流溢着幸福的笑容，少年則瞇起了眼睛地笑着。

“妳真是個開心果. . . 連笑容也有感染力. . .” 少年喃道，並 “咯咯” 地笑起來。

“鈴，妳不在後，我好久也沒有這樣笑過了. . .”

少年鬆了一口氣。

“鈴，我買了妳一直想要的泰迪熊娃娃喔. . . 妳記得那時候妳一直站在布娃娃店外，看着店櫥窗裏那隻棕色的泰迪熊娃娃嗎? 妳說那隻泰迪熊娃娃好可愛，能有一隻就好. . .”

“如果妳看到我買的泰迪熊娃娃，妳一定會説 “熊娃娃好柔軟哦、謝謝阿連!” 之類的，但是. . . 現在妳没辦法抱抱泰迪熊娃娃、摸摸它了. . .”

一顆晶瑩的淚珠落在照片上，少年連忙用手擦了擦眼睛，淚水卻源源不絕。

一陣傷感湧上，他至今還未能抹去失去最重要的人的悲痛. . .

從那天開始，他和她的所有努力和回憶，都化成了灰燼. . .

從那天開始，他和她分隔為，兩個不同的世界. . .

“吶呐，鈴，也許這聽起來真的很任性，但. . .”

“妳可以回來. . . 嗎?”

“我知道. . . 這是没可能的，只是. . .”

“妳回來的話，妳討厭我、罵我，怎樣都可以，因為甚麼都. . . 無所謂了. . . 只要妳回來. . .”

少年緊握着拳頭。

“我們不是雙子來着的嗎. . . 怎麼妳丢下我，自己一走了知呢. . .”

“妳不是説過. . . 我們要給人們帶來最好的音樂嗎? 怎麼願望還未達成. . . 妳就離開了呢. . .”

少年壓抑不住心中的情緒，把心聲一一説出。

“其實. . . 有一件事我一直想告訴妳，但現在. . . 好像已經太遲了. . .”

“謝謝妳!”

“認識妳是我的榮幸，是妳為我帶來幸福!”

少年竭力向星空大喊。

也許妳在另一個世界，也能感到幸福，燦爛地笑着。

就算我的心聲未能傳達到妳的身邊，也沒關係. . .

因為. . . 只要妳幸福，我也滿足了。

有緣再見，鈴. . .

少年拍拍身子，慢慢站起，轉身走回小徑。

但他不知道的是，後方的星空剛有流星划過。

也許. . . 他的心聲已經傳達到她的身邊了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝大家看到最後！


End file.
